Red, Red Wine
by xSyntho
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, and this wine has changed my life as I know it. (Not so good with Summaries, please leave feedback EdwardxBella rated M for later chapters)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_I could see the fury in his black coal eyes. It was obvious he hadn't fed in quite a long time, and was in dire need of blood. That very blood that kept him tame, kept him sane. My thoughts were racing a thousand miles per hour since my newly developed body could comprehend everything at once. He assumed that I had wanted this, that I had craved for this, and I had begged one of his family members to change me... That wasn't the case. Not this time... My human life had been taken away from me._


	2. Chapter I: Welcome To My Life

Chapter 1:Welcome to My Life.

It was a beautiful crisp Autumn day and I could feel the crunching of leaves under my feet as I jogged through the thick piles, trying my hardest to miss as many piles of leaves as I possibly could in fear of falling on my face in public. I could feel my beautiful engagement ring heavy on my right hand, my thoughts running through wedding plans mentally - the thought of being with someone forever made me jittery. _He _had made that same promise, but then left me at the worst moment from a stupid mistake that couldn't be avoided. He destroyed my life completely for months and those months turned into a few years until I finally decided it was time for me to move on with my life. He wasn't coming back – I understand that now.

I won't lie, I did have a few flings with guys in the process to fix myself. My best friend Alice finally found out about my secret affairs, and jerked me away from my lifestyle. She finally convinced me that counseling would help me so much more instead of thinking that sex would heal the pain I felt inside. I took a few counseling sessions, cried a few tears, got my anger out in positive ways, and was slowly able to move on... Alice suggested that she should move in with me, and I was really skeptical in the beginning. What if _he _dropped by to see his loving sister? All of my progress would be out the window. She assured me that he wouldn't come by without calling first, and that if he did come by the house Alice bought for us, she would see it before it were to happen. I took comfort in that and agreed to us living together.

My mid twenties were slowly creeping up on me and I decided that it was time for me to at _least _give college a try. It would make Charlie extremely happy to see me attending Dartmouth and he would be much more comforted by the fact that his only daughter was making something out of her life. Secretly he had been worried about me for a while now – he felt like Edward took away the light in my eyes and he would never see it again. Slowly I was regaining myself, finding enjoyment in my life and all of the activities I was able to participate in. College was a totally new experience and now it felt extremely silly for me to not want this, to throw my life away at such a young age... Edward had been right, there were so many experiences that I hadn't gotten the chance to indulge in, and it was the time to enjoy my life.

A few months into my Psychology class my fiance' appeared. When I look back at the beginning of it all, a fit of giggles burst from me and he just smiles as he tells the story. He had the most beautiful dusk gray eyes I had ever seen, his hair had been a light brown, and his lips reminded me of Jensen Ackles. To this day, I'm not entirely sure what had made him decide to sit next to me, but he was – and still is, gorgeous. Before I could stop myself, an awkward hello stumbled from my lips and he just smiled a shy smile before extending his hand, my brain slow to comprehend what was going on. He must have realized and put his hand on the back of my chair, pulling it back away from the table making sure not to knock any of my things over. I was so distracted by him, when I went to sit down I missed the chair completely and crashed hard into the floor, my face turning beet red. He didn't laugh at me though, he was more worried that I may have broken something and helped me up to my feet slowly and helping me into my seat. We spent the rest of year getting to know each other. Later on I got to know that his was was Robert.

He would take me to cafe's that were nearby and we would work on our homework in silence most of the time. Making conversation with him wasn't hard and he enjoyed the silence as much as I did. He wasn't hard to get along with. Slowly, we confided in each other and the secrets began to pour out along with a few tears. I had told him about my relationship with Edward, leaving out the parts where Edward wasn't a human, and he held me tight telling me that Edward didn't know what he had lost – that I deserved so much better than him. About a year into our friendship, things began to progress and we slowly started a relationship. Everything was easy, simple. The way things were suppose to be. We would go out to dinner and have drinks together, we would watch movies together laughing at the same parts and talk about how cheesy the movie was afterwards. He would comfort me when I had nightmares and he would occasionally cook for me. All of this was brand new to me; gradually and slowly I started to fall in love with him.

I rarely seen Alice since I had been spending most of my time with Robert, and she had talked to me about it occasionally, telling me that she missed my company. I told her that her and Jasper were welcomed to double date with us if she wanted to, and she shrugged it off explaining she wanted girl time that I couldn't give her anymore. Between school,working part time at the cafe that was on the school campus, and Robert, there was absolutely no time for me to enjoy 'me' time.

It was a rare occasion for Robert to go out of town, but he had no option as his office job requested he would have to make a trip to Arizona for a very important business meeting. He had asked me to tag along, but the thought of me being alone in a hotel room while he was out working didn't appeal to me, so I decided to stay at home and relax; there was a paper that I was in need of completing so he went to Arizona without me. It felt so good to finally get some time to myself, I turned on my iPod and got to work on my paper. A few hours into working, Alice stopped by and the excitement on her face took me by surprise. She was close to bouncing in her seat and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

It had turned out that there was this very expensive wine that had just came in for her wine collection, and she insisted that I tried a glass before she put it in her wine cellar. Wine has never been my thing, but I thought 'What the hell, we hardly spend any time together as is, so why not enjoy this time with her?' vampires automatically burn out alcohol once it gets into their system and from my experience with Edward, human food or drinks taste absolutely potent to them. Alice loved to please people, so it made sense that she would come to her very best friend to taste her newest wine. That 'glass' of wine quickly turned into the whole bottle and I had asked Alice what was in the wine because it was absolutely delicious and had a very delicious taste to it. She looked at the back of the bottle and shook her head "It seems to not have any ingredients sadly, but if you'd like I could try to see if there is any smells I remember?"

I shook my head and put the glass down taking a long swig from the bottle. Whatever was in this bottle was absolutely wonderful and was exactly what I needed to unwind from the work, school flow I had been under recently. After a few hours, I must have blacked out because I don't remember a thing. When I awoke, the neutral colors of the bedroom looked so familiar but I couldn't place them. My brain was groggy and my body felt like it was on fire. Vertigo suddenly hit me as I tried to sit up, raising too quickly before I laid my head back down putting my hand to my head to try to steady the dizziness going on around me, and then that's when I realized that my heart wasn't beating out of my chest... My heart wasn't beating at all. My hand that was laying at my side slowly went up and slowly laid my hair on my shoulder as I examined the color and each strand carefully. The strands in my hair weren't damaged as they use to be from my messy buns that I constantly wore my hair in, and it was much more radiant than I remember – the reds and browns combining to a beautiful chestnut color.

My curiosity slowly turned into shock and I felt my entire body stiffen. 'There is no way that Alice had changed me during my black out had she?' the only way that I would know for sure is if I stood up and looked in the nearest full body mirror. To steady myself, I took a deep breath and it felt wrong like I didn't need to breath. Slowly I raised up and there a mirror on the back of the door directly in front of me , how convenient. My eyes widened as my fingers slowly worked their way around my face, down to my jaw line, my neck, and my arms. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't sleeping, and it felt like someone had just poked me lightly. A scream shook through my body and echoed through the house... How could she do this to me?

**A/N: Alice's jealousy got the best of her eh? Feedback is appreciated! Until next time...**


End file.
